


Mark Pellegrino's Sex Pet: Breeding With Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Animal Play, Ass Play, Ball Gag, Breeding, Celebrities, Cock Licking, Collars, Come Eating, Come Licking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy's GIrl, Doggy Style, Dom Mark Pellegrimo, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Spitting, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hard Fucking, Hardcore, Impregnation, Kinky, Licking, Love, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masters, Naughty, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pet Names, Pet Play, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, ass eating, balls deep, breed me daddy, clothespins of tits, clothespins on clit, come addiction, fertility, good girl, horny pet, knock me up, messy creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark Pellegrino is a firm but fair Master, who decides that his kitten is ready to take on greater responsibility in the home while he is away. So he decides to go out and buy an ovulation test kit and work out his pet's womb as much as he does her ass, mouth and pussy.... Graphic sex, nipple and clit clamps, face spitting, hair pulling, creampie, come eating, etc.





	Mark Pellegrino's Sex Pet: Breeding With Daddy

Master came back from the store with a big smile on his face.

My pussy got wet instantly, thinking of all the ways that Daddy might abuse my holes in his quest for dominance and satisfaction. I looked down and noticed the small brown bag in his hands, and my mind went to all the toys he might have brought home. Mark loved his toys, always wanting to try out a new dildo or vibrator to see if it would make me come hard for him. I shivered, letting my imagination run wild.

Mark looked down at where I keeled at his feet, naked except for the DADDY’S GIRL collar around my neck. He reached down, patting me gently on the head the way he knows I like.

“Have you been a good girl?”

I grin up at him, but he knows I will have messed up something while he’s been gone. I get upset when he leaves me for any long amount of time, and it was just understood that I would leave a present for him when he returned, maybe a couple of books thrown off the shelf, an overturned vase, the water sloshed out of my water bowl or, as in this case, the toilet roll shredded into tiny white bits on the bathroom floor. Then he would go about dealing out my punishment. And, since I was a very nasty pet sometimes and needed to be punished, he had to do this on a very regular basis.

“What did you get for me, Daddy,” I ask, getting up on my knees and pawing at him, my mouth as close to his cock as I dared to get without permission.

Mark took a small white box out of the paper bag. I leaned in close.

Fertility ovulation test kit was written in big letters across the front.

My cunt got extra hot and wet. Daddy knew how much I loved his come and playing with it for days. The thought of having my womb stretched out and my breasts heavy with milk for his child made me so hot and wet it took all I could do not to unzip him then and there.

“I think it’s about time we added on to our little family. Don’t you, kitten?” Mark leans down and hungrily presses his mouth to mine. I let my hands slide over the bulge in his jeans, rubbing him through the thin material. He moaned into my mouth, his tongue sliding expertly over my own.

Mark pulled back, a concerned look on his face as he remembered he had not done a sweep of the house to make sure I had been obedient while he was gone. He gave me a pointed look. And he took note that I looked away guiltily. “What did you do, kitten?”

I glanced away, pretending I no longer understood English. I would do this for days or weeks sometimes, only responding to words I chose to recognize. Or if I felt that Daddy was not giving me enough attention.

Mark huffed impatiently and walked around the apartment, opening and closing doors and going through cabinets, making sure I had not done all manner of evils while he was gone. When he had at last made it into the bathroom, he gave a loud expletive when he discovered the mauled toilet paper roll. I tried to contain a giggle. He stormed out of the bathroom and vanished into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I knew what was coming.

My body shook with excitement as I got on all fours on the plush white carpet, my ass high in the air waiting on Daddy’s return. A second later, I heard the door open again and looked up to see him striding into the living room with a confident, easy stride, a shoe box clutched tightly to his side.

“You were told to behave yourself. I’m disappointed in you, kitten. Truly. Deeply.”

The words sent a shiver down my spine, but not one of fear. I knew my Daddy would never hurt me. Not any more than what he knew I found acceptable. We played hard and often, but we always went by rules that benefited us both and were based on loyalty and mutual respect. I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life. There were days when I felt like crying, these feelings of peace and love as foreign to me as to a dog who had lived its entire life on the streets before being taken in and treated like a treasure instead of unwanted trash.

I held my head up as Daddy put the ball gag in my mouth, letting the discomfort of having my mouth stretched open wide wash over me and pushing it from my mind. My hair was grabbed and pulled back tight, adding to the growing pain washing over my body as Daddy placed the clothespins on my nipples and swollen clit. I gave a muffled moan, which got me a hard smack on the ass. Noise was not allowed when I was being punished. This was Daddy’s time for enjoyment and the sounds of my pleasure might distract him from his. Also, I was only allowed to talk or groan if I was given permission. Or else the punishment following would be swift and severe, usually getting awfully close to warrant one of our agreed upon safety signals.

I struggled not to make a sound as Mark thrust a giant purple dildo in and out of my pussy. I was soaking wet, and his tongue worked over my sloppy cunt from behind, licking me from pussy to asshole and back again. I have never known a man who could even rival him in eating a woman out. I had spent many a night, legs tied up in the air, my cunt coming over and over again for my beloved Master.

Another toy, a slightly smaller dildo that also vibrates, went in and out of my ass as Mark fucked me with the larger dildo and worked away with his clever tongue. The pleasure of being so well fucked and eaten mingled with the stinging pain of the clothespins. The sensations went on and on, building inside of me until it seemed to have a life of its own. I wanted to scream, howl, cry out my Daddy’s name. But I stayed silent. Only daring to make soft snuffling sounds beneath the ball in my mouth. Mark would smack me with each snuffle, but I simply closed my eyes and let the pain of the smacks blend in everything else.

“You love it, don’t you, kitten? You love being my little fuck toy.” Mark licked and kissed the curve of my ass as he said the words, his voice so low and husky that I felt another shiver of pleasure go through me. Fuck. His voice did such nasty things to me. I could jerk off to a tape of him reading the damn phone book. He was that good at being an irresistible DILF.

I nodded. Nothing had given me greater pleasure in life than accepting the fact that I was nothing more or less than Mark Pellegrino’s sex pet, a being who only existed to make him come and to take his load into all of my willing holes.

Mark took the dildo out of my pussy, making me wiggle my ass in protest, before he plunged his big cock balls deep inside of me. I groaned, loving how he grabbed my hair and fiercely tugged my head back, spitting in my face as he started to pound away on me. The vibrator was shoved so far in my ass it hurt about as much as it felt good. The clothespins wiggled back and forth on my bouncing tits, tugging downward and threatening to tear my rise tipped buds right off the tender flesh. Daddy yanked harder on my hair, calling me every dirty name in the book as he used me like the good little whore I was.

My face was shoved down into the carpet, the large red ball going even further into my mouth and making me squirm against Daddy as he held me down by the back of the head. I knew from his frenzied thrusts that he was close to nutting inside me. I felt a rush of excitement at being filled with his seed at the same time that my own climax hit me, raw and powerful, starting at the base of my pussy and toy filled asshole and going all the way up to the clothespins hanging from my tortured tits. My hands grabbed hold of the carpet with such a vice like grip that the skin turned white, my whole body erupting in one giant ball of hunger, heat and need.

I felt Daddy tense on top of me, a low groan leaving him a second before I felt the hot spurts filling up my fertile cunt. He just came and came inside of me, so much so that when he pulled out, a stream of come dripped out of me and fell onto the carpet. I quickly turned around, my head going down to lick up every last drop. Besides making my Master happy, I also loved eating him juices every chance I got. I had grown addicted to his taste and could never get enough of gobbling up his seed.

Mark rubbed my head. “You are such a good girl. I know you’ll be a good mamma for me.”

I nodded, licking his hand.

***************************************************************************************************

Mark and I were on the couch some time later, after he had given me a bath and washed the toys we had used and put them away. He had gotten on Netflix and chosen a horror movie he knew that I would like. He was wearing a black T shirt and a pair of jeans. As his pet, I was naked, the feeling of the large pink pillow I was laying on soft and comforting against my belly and legs. My head was in his lap, his hands stroking my hair and gently working their way down to stroke my back and shoulders.  
On the coffee table he had placed a small white strip that looked very similar to a pregnancy test. There were two little blue lines on it. I kept staring at the strip, knowing that the results meant that my Daddy had creampied me on my fertile day.

I nuzzled his lap, giving his flaccid cock a quick, cursory lick.

Daddy leaned his head back and closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he pushed my head down onto his hardening cock.


End file.
